Hyperactive
by KeybladeGrayson14
Summary: Random storys between Wally and Dick... review for more. Btw this is what you get when you give me sugar, and a friend in need of cheering up. Gift fic for KidFlash14. CHEER UP BUDDY! or as Dick would say, "Get traught love!"( he sounds like Klaus P) Rated T for Wally being Wally xD
1. Chapter 1

Umm this was inspired by a random array of texts sent between me and my friend KidFlash14, I made this to cheer her up. so CHEER UP BUDDY! Umm crackish yes, random yes, will it fry your brain with wackyness yes. so uhh enjoy! =D I DONT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! IF I DID WALLY WOULD NOT HAVE DISSAPEARED! AND SEASON 3 WOULD BE ON AND KICKING BUTT!

* * *

13th July

Wayne Manor

In the large manor of the Wayne home, two young boys sat in the large game room, but these we no ordinary boys no for these two boys were special, for they where SUPERHEROES! So anyway both of them sat on the floor cross legged with Wii controllers in their hands, the younger, raven haired blue eyed Dick Grayson sat calmly controlling his character (Pit), while the other, red haired green eyed Wally West had his tongue sticking out in concentration and was frantically button bashing as his character (Link) was thrown accross the screen resulting in a KO."GRAYSON WINS" The TV said. Wally groaned and paused the game. "Dude seriously?! How do you keep winning?!"

The Boy Wonder merely grinned " Its because I'm a ninja"

"Your not a ninja" the speedster frowned

"Yes I am"

"No your not"

"Did you see me do that?"

"Do what?"

"Exactly"

The red head grinned at his friend "Hey what time is it? Cause Im meeting Artemis at 6"

Dick glanced at his watch"Four thirty." he gave an evil grin " Soooo you an 'Missy gonna spend some quality time together? huh? huuuuuh?"

he asked winking.

Wally blushed, face turning as red as his hair " Can it _Dick!" _said boy leapt to his feet " OH YEAH? YOU'LL NEVER SILENCE THE BOY WONDER!"

Wally had also jumped up " We'll have to see about that!" but the 13 year old had run out of the room. "YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!"

"NINJAS WERE MADE TO BE CAUGHT!" Wally yelled running at full 'normie' speed " GET BACK HERE!"

"Na na na na naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The bird cried

Wally stopped as they entered the Main Hall and saw Dick hanging of the chandelier. "Dude, how the hell did you get up there?!"

Dick stopped swinging " I have no idea, I just kinda jumped"

"Get down here before I...before I,,, oh great I dunno what to say. WELL YOU MIGHT'VE WON THIS ROUND BUT WATCH YOUR BACK. I WILL GET YOU NEXT TIME!"

Dick leapt down with grace " Waa waa waa"

"Bzzt,bbzt" Wally pulled out his phone " hey look I just got a messege that says 'HiT Robin' which I guess means I have to hit you now The speedster smacks the younger boy upside the head.

" Hey why you -" At this precise moment Bruce decides to walk in to check in on the boys, he stands in slight shock as a string of curses in Romani ( is that how you spell it?) are let loose from Dick's mouth which are too bad to repeat " insuportabil putin top morcov!" (**Translation - insufferable little carrot top!) **Wally gasped dramatically " Dont call me a carrot top! you.. you... MUGGLE!" it was Dick's turn to gasp dramatically "How dare you call me a Muggle you... you... MORTAL!"

"Mortal really?"

"I'm running out of insults here."

Bruce chuckled " Wally, you know Romani?" The red head nodded " Yup, Wonder Boy here taught me"

"Was I not supposed to do that?" Dick asked innocently, giving the puppy eyes and the smile that could melt even Hades' heart.

"Well, I don't mind, but remember what I told you about cursing in different languages?"

"Only in front of people who can't understand what your saying?"

Bruce nodded, " I'll see you boys later"

"BYE BRUCE!" Both boys yelled.

Green eyes turned to blue " Hey have you ever wondered what your name means?" Wally asked as they made their way back to the game room to turn of the game before they wnet to the cave.

" Oh this shall be amusing, go on Weasley. Enlighten me."

Wally raised an eyebrow " Weasley, reallY?"

"S'wrong with Weasley's?"

"Nothing. Okay so Richard, I think its a posh name, so like a King or Viking soooooo it means..." Wally gave an evil grin " It means rich git!" the speedster runs off towards the Zeta-Tube with a very angry bird in pursuit... "WHOS ALSO A MUGGLEEEEEEEEEE!"

**RECOGNISED - KID FLASH B03**

** ROBIN B01**

" GET YOUR IMBINARE BACK HERE NOW YOU MORCOV TOP!"

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH MEEEE! FOR NARNIA! AND FOR ASLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"What the hell Wally?!"

" I LOVE THE MOVIES OKAY!"

Meanwhile Kaldur, Conner, M'gann, Zatanna and Artemis watched from the TV room as Robin chased Kid Flash around the cave.

" What did you do now Baywatch?" Artemis sighed addressing her boyfriend

Wally skidded to a hault, granola bar in hand " What makes you think I did anything babe?"

"AH HA!" Robin tackles KF to the floor.

Artemis rolls her eyes " For starters that."

Kaldur sighs tearing his eyes away from the book he's reading ( Percy Jackson - The Last Olympian of you were wondering) " What did Wally do this time Robin?"

Robin looked up at Kaldur from the floor, he was currently sitting on the Fastest Boy Alive as he lay face down on the floor face burning with shame. " He called me a Muggle"

Zatanna gasped " WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST!"

"WAIT WHAT?" - M'gann

"RUDOPLH?" - Conner

"WALLACE?" - Kaldur

"BWAHAHAHAAHA" - Artemis

"CAN IT ROB! WAIT HOW THEY HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME ZEE?"

Robin grinned "Curtsey of yours truly"

"I hate you" Wally groaned.

"You love me really, and its what you get for calling me a Muggle" the bird replied watching his teamates snicker at the discovery of Wally's full name,

" Well, I learned my lesson"

"Which was?"

"Never mess with Potterhead. Especially if they are a ninja, cause you'll end up with a Robin shaped bruise down your backside"

Robin cackled his laugh ringing louder then anyone else's, Wally joining in shortly after, their giggle erupting further, still continuing as Black Canary and Red Tornado walked in and abruptly walked back out.

" What where they-"

Canary held up her hands " I don't know. Its better not to ask"

* * *

Umm yeah I really don't know, but this is what you get for giving me sugar, and a friend who needs cheering up... so... review if you want another chapter... This time with pervy pick up lines from Wally... for a certain bird... =D review!


	2. Chapter 2 - Pervy Pick Up Lines

Oh yay guys are amazing! I wanna thank **Guest, ahrua192, **and ** KidFlash14 **for reviewing. I thought I may as well answer you rreviews

**KidFlash14 **- Yes they will be the ones you texted me, we were role playing by the way to anyone wondered, she was Wally and I was Robin =)

**ahrua192 **- Im very glad this made you laugh

**Guest - **Just thanks, and dont worry more Robin/Dick cuteness coming up!

Hey if you guys wanna watch a video that rips out your feels watch **I'm Only Human R.I.P Wally West **theres somthing at the end ehich I think proves Wally is not dead. My theory is he opened a wormhole and was thrown inside. HE IS NOT DEAD!

soop without furthur ado, I present chapter II of Hyperactive. Rated T for Wally's pervyness.(Inspired by my own friends =P yeah you know who you are **KidFlash14)**

****Disclaimer- If I owned Young Justice, we would be on like Season XIII! I do not own anything except from the plot and words.

* * *

14th July

Wayne Manor

Richard 'Dick' Grayson sat in his room lying on his bed a book clutched firmly in his hand. You see after an unfortunate event that occurred (cough) he broke his laptop (cough) Bruce had banned him from his computer for at least 3 hours. knowing their life something would occur and Robin would be needed to hack into something. Dick was currently listening to music on his phone and reading at the same time. He was humming along to the song. It was actually one of his favourties. _I'm an Angel with a Shotgun, Fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if Heaven won't take me back..._ Whilst The C.A.B's _Angel With A Shotgun Played, _the Boy Wonder allowed himself to get lost in the world of Demigod's, Dragons and whole lotta crazy...

_The Mark of Athena_

_Chapter 1:_  
_Until she met the exploding statue, Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything. She paced the deck of the Argo II, checking and double checking the ballistics to make sure they were locked in on. She confirmed that the white flag was flying from the mast. She reviewed the plan with the rest of the crew. And the back-up plan, and the back-up plan for the back-up plan._  
_Most importantly, she pulled aside their war crazed chaperone, Gleeson Hedge, and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin watching reruns of a mixed martial arts championship. The last thing they needed, flying a Greek trireme into a potentially hostile Roman camp, was a middle-aged satyr in gym clothes waving a club and yelling "DIE!"._  
_Everything seemed to be in order. Even that mysterious chill that she'd been feeling since the ship launched seemed to have dissipated. At least for now._  
_The warship descended from the clouds but Annabeth couldn't stop second guessing herself. What if this was a bad idea? What if the Romans panicked and attacked on sight? The Argo II definitely did not look friendly. Two hundred feet long with a bronze hull, flaming metal drag-_

_BBZT!_

Dick sighed irritably. He hated being interrupted during a book, sure he's read it 25 times, give or take a few, but he still loved the book, and besdies he was only refreshing his memory. House of Hades was out soon he could hardly wait (warning spoiles!) to see if Percy and Annabeth ever made it out of Tarturus ( meh cant spell. end spoilers) So anyway he closed his book and paused the music to see who sent him a message. Of course. Wally.

( W**allys messages** Dicks messages)

**Helloooooo Wonder Boy! ;)**

****Dick sighed - Dude, u gotta stop ripping off Hercules...

**Pssh whatever, hey I've been working on some new pick up lines wanna here?**

Sure go ahead. Not doing much anyway, apart from re-reading MoA =)

**Nerd**

Hey!

**=)**

Dick waited patiently for Wally's reply, well no harm in listening to music while waiting right? He pressed play... _And Major Tom. will sing along yeah they still say I'm a dreamer... they say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for, well baby you are all that I adore, if love is what you need a soldier I will be... _he didn't know why but he always thought of Zatanna. whenever he heard the song. It was true though, he though ' I'd do anything for her, I'd fight for her, I'd die for her - whoa... where'd that come from?' BZZT! Wally's text shook him out of his thoughts.

**hey do you have a map, cause I keep getting lost in your eyes.**

Cheesy. Very cheesy. Not impressed, next.

**Are you a parking ticket? 'cause you got fine all over you =P**

Dick smiled, 'OK that one was good. He didn't mean that literally right? Hell Wally flirted with anything in a skirt which was female. He often flirted with me a couple times to freak me out' he thought OK that was good.

** If a fat man puts you into a large sack, don't worry, I told Santa I wanted you for xmas.**

Okay perv much? U can stop now.

**Do you believe in love at first sight or do you want me to walk by again**?

Dick raised an eyebrow, 'what the duck?'

weird, ok those were good, weird but good I seriouly think you should- AAACHOOO! he sneezed and accidentlly hit send 'oops'

**Come to my place and i'll disprove the theory that Ninjas only come out at night.**

AAAH YOUR A PERV!

**If you were a transformer you'd be Optimus Fine!**

Sirusly?

**ooh on the subject of HP 'Your smiles like Expelliarmous, simple yet disarming!'**

Oh U did not just

**We may not be in professor Flitwick's class but your still charming ;)**

,,, I hate u

**Nah U loooooove me ;) Ok I got one more hear me out?**

Fine lets hear it

**Ring me.**

no

**Fine I'll phone U**

=D

_You run around!_  
_I run around!_  
_We're all gonna run run run around!_  
_You run around!_  
_I run around!_  
_We all do a run run run around!_  
_It is getting closer_

Dick giggled, Wally's ringtone _Run Around _by Jason Radford. "Yello?"

Wally sighed 'you kept the ringtone didn't you?"

"Yep"

' Not that I mind, I love that song -

_Things are starting to accelerate into something_  
_Never stopping always trouble bubbling_  
_Now I think I'm getting dizzy, too much spinning_  
_Page by page the plot is thickening quickening!_  
_It's getting too insane_  
_I'm trying to maintain_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa!_  
_You run around!_  
_I run around!_  
_We're all gonna run run run around!_  
_You run around!_  
_I run arou - '_

_" _You done?"

' Um yeah' Wally coughed

" So what did you want?"

'Oh yeah' Wally dropped his voice to low ' Wanna come back to my place? I wouldn't mind playing with you for a bit.'

"dialling tone"

'Dick? uh Dick? You there? Yoohoo? Richard? huh musta got cut off' Wally said before hanging up.

Meanwhile, Dick sat on his bed, frozen in place. He had come to a final conclusion. His best friend Wallace Rudolph West, was a perv...

* * *

Well that is taht. If you want more, review, scratch that, tell me what you want In the review, I'll even write minor BirdFlash/Bromance, I have a couple Ideas like - Dick and Wally are gonna go to the Gotham Premiere of Sea of Monsters, but Wally blows Dick off for a sate with Artemis, ooorrr The Team are having a Harry Potter movie Marathon in other words all 8 movies and Wally learns to never upset Potterheads, especially when one is a Magician and one is a Ninja. so tell me your ideas, or vote on these and I'll do it. Laters

KeybladeGrayson14 x


End file.
